If I Could Redo Everything
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The night Kisshu leaves, Ichigo makes a wish that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**If I Could Redo Everything**

**A/N: Due to copyright worries, I probably won't be sticking to the actual dialogue in the TMM anime.**

The night Kisshu left, Ichigo made a wish on a star. Little did she know, that wish would change everything.

_I wish I could redo this entire battle._

_**~XXXX~**_

The next morning, Ichigo woke up, looked at her calendar- and froze. The date was the day she had first met Kisshu. Then she remembered the wish she had made, and relaxed. _I'm going to do things right this time, _she thought determinedly. Then she went to get ready for school.

Ichigo was walking down the sidewalk when her pet robot, Masha, popped up, saying, "Ichigo! Alien! Alien!"

"Where, Masha?" Ichigo asked- even though she already knew.

"Up here!" Kisshu's voice called. Ichigo looked up at the clock tower as Kisshu continued, "I was sent to observe the people opposing us. But I'm actually quite fond of you!"

Ichigo watched him jump off the clock tower, and a minute later, felt his lips on hers. Unlike the first time, Ichigo didn't push him away. Instead, she kissed him back, amazed at how their lips seemed to fit together perfectly.

Kisshu broke it off, and Ichigo looked at him. He was looking at her strangely, and asked, "Why did you kiss me back?"

"Um….. your lips felt really nice on mine?" Ichigo suggested nervously.

Kisshu smirked briefly, then sighed. "You do realize that kissing me has consequences, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, if my alien-hating jerk of a boss finds out, he'll murder me," Ichigo said.

To her surprise, Kisshu shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. Now we're bonded, and that means I'm in for it."

"Bonded?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

Kisshu sighed, then grabbed her hand and teleported. Ichigo shut her eyes till they landed, then opened her eyes. They were in a very green bedroom, and it was bigger than her room and the guest room at her house combined. She snapped out of thought when Kisshu said, "You should sit, this might take a while." He sat down on the bed, and Ichigo sat next to him, waiting.

Kisshu sighed again and said, "Bonding means two people have realized they're soul mates, and it's sealed by kissing. I felt something around you, which suggested you were my soul mate, but it would have been better if you hadn't realized it. Unfortunately, there's no way to break the bond now. There goes taking over Earth….."

Before Ichigo could respond, the room faded into blue mist, and Ichigo copied Kisshu, who had gone down on one knee. A child-like voice asked, "Kisshu, I assume there's a reason behind this?"

"This is Mew Ichigo, and apparently she's my soul mate," Kisshu said.

Ichigo suddenly felt a spark go off in her head, and was confused, until Deep Blue said, "I would like to question her privately."

Ichigo noticed Kisshu looked startled, but he just said, "Hai," and teleported out.

Ichigo waited, and then Deep Blue said, "Tell me what you're hiding. Something feels different about this affair; what did you do?"

Ichigo sighed and said, "I made a wish that turned back time. I realized too late that I loved Kisshu, and wished for a chance to fix my mistakes. Apparently I still screwed up, though."

"And is there some reason that you and I seem to be the only ones with some memory of what happened the first time around?" Deep Blue asked.

"I honestly have no idea; I didn't exactly expect the wish I made to come true," Ichigo said. "And I didn't expect that you'd remember as well. Judging by the last time, I'm not so sure this was a good idea…."

"I assume you are referring to the final battle?" Deep Blue asked.

"Correct, I really don't need a repeat of that," Ichigo replied.

"Do you agree with Mew Lettuce's views on the battle?" Deep Blue asked. "Pai once mentioned that Mew Lettuce believed that since we are originally from the same planet, we should cooperate, not fight endlessly."

"Yes, I agree with her," Ichigo said. "Though I find it a bit hard to believe I'm having this conversation with YOU."

"The main reason behind my insane behavior the last time around is that with Aoyama struggling against me, my consciousness was messed up, causing me to go insane," Deep Blue said. "That, and the kid is very boring. Trees, trees, trees. It's all he talks about. If I didn't need his body, he would have been road kill a long time ago."

Ichigo giggled. "You're right about the trees; he's very obsessed with the environment," she said.

"Would you be willing to help Kisshu collect Mew Aqua to save Cyniclonia rather than taking over Earth?" Deep Blue asked. "I realized last time that humans or not, this place is too polluted for me and the other Cyniclons."

"If you're not used to the pollution, it's a real problem," Ichigo commented. "Also, there are billions of humans on Earth, and more are born every day. It would be nearly impossible to kill every human on this planet, especially since they would fight back. I would be more than willing to do so; my creators and teammates might require more persuasion."

"Tell them the identities of the fourth and fifth Mews, and tell them I told you," Deep Blue said. "If your creators doubt my intentions, that knowledge might help them decide; I'm giving them more help."

"Alright," Ichigo said. "Are you going to inform Kisshu of this?"

"Yes, he'll be here soon," Deep Blue said.

Sure enough, Kisshu teleported in and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to inform you of an idea Mew Ichigo had," Deep Blue said. "She suggested collecting Mew Aqua to restore Cyniclonia to life. I've heard you complaining about the mess this planet is in; we could stop the fighting and save our planet. It would also solve the issue of you two being bonded."

"That sounds like a good plan, but one thing concerns me," Kisshu said. "I can't take Ichigo home with me, and that means I'd have to stay here."

"I will inform the Council; perhaps they can work something out," Deep Blue said.

"I have an idea," Ichigo said. "My dad won't stop nagging my mom to have more children; what if I tell him Kisshu is a compromise? Then Kisshu could live with me."

"Kisshu?" Deep Blue asked.

"That sounds fine, but what about my ears?" Kisshu asked.

"I believe your brother Pai created something to change them recently; you should call home," Deep Blue said.

"Alright, I'll take Ichigo to go see if her creators will agree to this idea," Kisshu said.

"Very good," Deep Blue said, and the blue mist began to fade. Soon they were back in Kisshu's bedroom, and he sighed. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, I was relieved to find out that our bond won't be a problem," Kisshu said. "I'd better call home, and then we can go see Blondie."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "What's your family like?"

"I was raised mainly by my aunt and uncle, since my parents died when I was six," Kisshu said. "My aunt and uncle are really nice, though, and I have two cousins, Pai and Taruto."

"I thought Deep Blue said Pai was your brother," Ichigo commented.

"We grew up together, so we think of each other as brothers," Kisshu said. "What's your family like?"

"My mom is the sweetest, most understanding person you'll ever meet- and my dad's an overprotective nutcase," Ichigo said. "I don't have any siblings, because Mom refuses to have more children after what happened when I was born."

"What happened?" Kisshu asked.

"I was born early, and the doctors were pretty much convinced I wouldn't live more than about two weeks," Ichigo said. "And up until I was about seven, everyone had to be really careful with me, because I wasn't very strong. I'm fine now though."

"Wow…." Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported to a large room with a window that looked out into space.

"This is amazing," Ichigo said, looking out the window.

"It's peaceful up here," Kisshu said. He went over to a control panel, and started typing. A floating screen popped up, and flickered for a minute, then cleared to show Pai's face.

"Hi Pai," Kisshu said. "There's been lots of developments. But first I've got a question. Did you figure out something to change our ears yet?"

"Yeah, I created a pill that will change your ears for ten hours at a time," Pai said. "Why, did something happen?"

"I found someone who's not an annoying fan girl!" Kisshu said. "So now I have to stay. And we're working on something to save Cyniclonia; Earth is a wreck."

"YOU bonded with someone?" Pai asked incredulously.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I guess Earth girls are different."

"Either that or they don't think you're the hottest guy to walk the face of the planet," Pai said dryly.

Ichigo giggled as Kisshu sighed. "Don't worry about it, Kisshu," she said. "All the girls at my school besides my two friends are hooked on Aoyama. Just don't join the kendo team or any other teams, and you'll be fine."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He looked at Pai, and asked, "Can you send some of the pills you made over?"

"Sure, hang on," Pai said. He left, and came back a few minutes later, saying, "I put a bottle in the transporter; they should be there soon. Just take one every ten hours, and your ears will remain human."

"Thanks Pai," Kisshu said. "Say hi to everyone for me, 'kay?"

"I will; good luck," Pai said. Kisshu nodded and cut the connection. He looked over at the far wall, just as there was a beep from that direction. Going over, he picked up a bottle of pills, and said, "Great. Should we go see your creator?"

"Sure, school's almost out anyways," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and took her hand, then teleported them to Café Mew Mew.

**If people think this is too much like From the Beginning, please let me know. I'd like to continue it, but if you think it's too similar, I think I'll take it down. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Could Redo Everything**

**Episode Two**

Kisshu and Ichigo landed in front of the Café, and Ichigo went up to the doors, then opened them. The main room was empty, and Ichigo said, "They're probably in the basement. Come with me."

Kisshu followed her to the basement, and watched as she knocked on the door. It was thrown open by Ryou a minute later, but his look of relief faded when he saw Kisshu, and he asked, "WHY did you bring an alien here, Ichigo? And what happened? Masha came back here in a panic, screaming about aliens."

"I was speaking with Kisshu's leader about the battle," Ichigo said. "I suggested forming a truce, and collecting Mew Aqua to save the Cyniclons' planet- and Deep Blue agreed. He also told me the identities of the last two Mews. I think this is a better idea than a lengthy battle, which will most likely be a disaster anyways."

"No," Ryou said. "It's got to be some kind of trick. There's no way I'm going along with this."

"Can you stop being racist and see what's in front of your face?" Ichigo snapped. "I didn't realize you were that stupid, that you'd immediately jump to the conclusion that Kisshu and Deep Blue are attempting to trick us. The sole reason they're here is to help their people survive. You're just too stupid and racist to see that."

"You're the stupid one, thinking the aliens are anything besides evil," Ryou snarled.

"Trying to save their people makes them evil?" Ichigo asked. "You really are an idiot. If you won't help us form a truce and collect the Mew Aqua, I guess we'll have to do it alone- although it looks like you really don't care about us, so I think I'll tell Mint and Lettuce that you created us to kill the Cyniclons, not to protect the Earth. I'm fairly certain they won't want to work for you anymore; can you imagine Lettuce killing someone?"

"You're going to regret disobeying me," Ryou snarled.

"What are you going to do without powers?" Ichigo asked. Without waiting for a response, she held up a hand, and claws shot out of her fingers. She clawed Ryou's face, and while he was screaming, took Kisshu's hand and pulled him back upstairs.

They found Mint and Lettuce there, and they looked up. "Ichigo? Who's this?" Mint asked.

"This is Kisshu," Ichigo said. "I came to tell you that I just found out Ryou only created us to kill the Cyniclons for him. When I suggested we form a truce, he flat-out refused. I think he's just using us."

"That's not good," Lettuce said. "What now?"

"Kisshu's leader and I agreed that collecting Mew Aqua in order to save the Cyniclons' planet would be a better alternative to fighting," Ichigo said. "Apparently Ryou doesn't agree."

"What's Mew Aqua?" Mint asked.

"It's the most powerful restorative substance in the universe," Kisshu replied. "If we got enough of it, we could easily restore Cyniclonia to life, and my people would survive. That's the reason I came here; my home planet and people are dying out. We didn't realize this planet was such a mess."

"Well, I think a truce is a good idea," Lettuce said. "I don't like fighting and hurting people."

"I don't either," Mint said. "I also don't particularly enjoy having to work here."

Ichigo sweatdropped and said, "You don't do anything besides drink tea, Mint."

"Fine, I don't like COMING here," Mint said. "It's too pink."

"Blondie said Ichigo's going to regret disobeying him; we should be careful," Kisshu said. "Just because he doesn't have powers doesn't mean he doesn't have weapons or something."

"Damn right," Ryou snarled from behind them. The girls and Kisshu spun, and saw Ryou holding what looked like some kind of gun. "Where did you get a laser gun?" Kisshu asked.

"I designed it," Ryou said.

"You're nuts," Ichigo said. "You're going to kill us simply because you don't like the idea of forming a truce?"

"You're a danger to my mission, and the safety of the world if you think the aliens will actually go through with a truce," Ryou said calmly. "That means you need to die."

Kisshu snapped his fingers, and the laser gun disappeared, then reappeared in his hand. "Give that back!" Ryou shouted.

"So you can kill us? I think not," Kisshu said.

Before Ryou could respond, the front doors opened, and Keiichiro came in. "What's going on?" he asked, stopping dead.

"Ryou decided since we wanted to form a truce, we needed to die, and brought that laser gun up here," Ichigo said. "And Kisshu took it away. Frankly, I think Ryou's too dangerous to have around if he's going to try to kill us."

"Ryou, why don't you want to form a truce?" Keiichiro asked. "That would solve things before they even begin."

"Are you insane? The aliens would never willingly form a truce, they must have tricked Ichigo into thinking they wanted one," Ryou said. "They're evil; they're just trying to get the Mew Aqua so they can take over."

"NO, we're not," Kisshu said angrily. "And my people aren't evil, either. You're the only evil one I can see. Only a totally evil person would rather start a war than form a truce and cooperate."

"He's got a point, Ryou," Keiichiro said. "And if you're going to try to kill us simply because we want something you don't, I'm calling the police."

"Can't we just annihilate him?" Ichigo asked. "Then there's no risk of him getting out."

"Annihilating people is illegal," Keiichiro said dryly. He took out a cell phone, and dialed 911. When he got a response, he said, "I need you to send someone to Café Mew Mew; the owner is threatening to kill his employees, and he has a gun. Thanks." He hung up, and noticed Ryou was sneaking off. Kisshu noticed too, and held out a hand. A ripple appeared in the air, and hit Ryou, who froze. Kisshu set the laser gun down on a table, and said, "All set."

"Thanks, Kisshu," Ichigo said.

They heard sirens a few minutes later, and soon after, a bunch of police officers ran in. They noticed Ryou frozen, and the leader asked, "So what's the story?"

"Ryou decided since we didn't agree with his reasons for hiring us that we needed to die," Ichigo said.

"And why did he hire you?" the officer asked.

"I hired them to kill the aliens who came to take over Earth, and to work at this Café," Ryou said.

"They're teenagers, and you hired them to kill ALIENS!?" one of the officers asked incredulously.

"He also turned us all half-animal without our permission or that of our parents'," Ichigo said. "And when the aliens offered a truce, he flat-out refused."

"So basically the aliens aren't going to attack and we need to take this madman away?" the leader asked.

"That about sums it up," Keiichiro said. "Oh, and Ryou gave himself the ability to turn into a gray kitten with a green bandana around his neck and turquoise eyes; you should take that into account when finding a cell for him."

"Good to know," the officer said.

"Is there a reason he appears to be paralyzed?" another officer asked.

"I thought it would be better if we didn't have to chase him down, so I froze him," Kisshu said. "I can undo the spell." He snapped his fingers, and Ryou tried to run, only to get grabbed by the police officers, who put him in handcuffs.

"We'll let you work out the truce," the leader said to Keiichiro. "And we'll keep you informed on Ryou's sentence."

"Thank you," Keiichiro said. The officer nodded and motioned to the others, who followed him out, dragging Ryou. Keiichiro sighed and said, "You girls can head home; it's getting late. Ichigo, will you and Kisshu come back here tomorrow to discuss the truce?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's going to be living with me now anyways."

"Why?" Mint asked.

"We're bonded, and therefore I can't go home without Ichigo," Kisshu said. "And seeing as home includes rabid fan girls, I'm fine with that."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Come on, let's go talk with my parents."

"Where do you live?" Kisshu asked. "If you picture it, I can teleport there."

Ichigo closed her eyes and pictured her front door. She felt Kisshu's finger on her forehead, and then the familiar sensation of teleportation. When they landed, Ichigo opened her eyes, and found that they were on her front step. "You've got a nice house," Kisshu commented.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and opened the door. "I'm home!" she called, as Kisshu came in. She took her shoes off, and Kisshu followed suit, then followed her to the living room.

They found Sakura in there, and she looked up, then looked startled. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Kisshu, my boyfriend," Ichigo said. "Is Dad around? We've got some things to discuss."

"Last I checked he was in the kitchen," Sakura said- just as Shintaro came in.

"Did I hear something about boyfriends?" he asked.

"Yup, this is my boyfriend, Kisshu, and I brought him here to ask if you and Mom would adopt him," Ichigo said.

"Um… is there more to this?" Sakura asked.

"It's a long story," Ichigo said.

"Why don't you have a seat, then?" Sakura suggested. "Shintaro, you too."

Shintaro sighed and sat in his recliner as Ichigo and Kisshu settled down on the loveseat. "So what's the story?" Sakura asked.

"Remember I told you I got a job?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Shintaro said.

"The reason I began working for Ryou was really a cover for defeating the aliens who came to take over Earth," Ichigo said. "He turned me into a Mew Mew without my permission, and told me I had to work for him. At first I didn't mind, but today I met Kisshu, and he took me to his ship, where I met his leader. We agreed that forming a truce to save Kisshu's home planet was a better plan than fighting, but when we took this idea to Ryou, he refused. So I told my co-workers that he wasn't really trying to help save the Earth, and they agreed to the truce idea too. Then Ryou tried to attack us with a laser gun, but Kisshu took it away from him, and Keiichiro called the police. The police took Ryou away, and I brought Kisshu back here."

"That doesn't explain why you want us to adopt Kisshu, though," Shintaro commented.

"Ichigo and I are bonded," Kisshu said. "And that means I can't go home, because the separation would most likely kill both of us. Bonding is basically two people forming a connection, and that connection is very strong."

"What will your parents say, though?" Sakura asked.

"My parents died a long time ago," Kisshu said. "And I already told my cousin to tell my aunt and uncle."

"I don't have a problem adopting you," Sakura said. "Shintaro wants more kids anyways, and this way our relatives can't stay here anymore. I have to sign you up for school, though, and no offense, but your ears might be a problem."

"I can change them," Kisshu said. "My cousin invented a pill that changes them to human ears for ten hours at a time. But I don't have any human clothing."

"That's okay; we can go shopping tomorrow while the school gets you into the system," Sakura said. "You need a uniform for school anyways."

"Okay, thank you," Kisshu said. "I don't know anything about human history, though…."

"I'll work that out with the school too; should I put you in all Ichigo's classes?" Sakura asked.

"Yes please," Kisshu said. "Then she can show me around."

"Alright, I'll do that," Sakura said. "It's almost dinnertime, what should I make?"

"Can we have chicken and mashed potatoes?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Sakura said. "I'll start that." She got up and went to the kitchen.

"Kisshu, would you like to see your new room?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "What color is it?"

"Green," Ichigo replied as they walked upstairs. She led the way to the guest room, and Kisshu said, "This is nice."

"Yup," Ichigo said. "My room is across the hall."

"Can I see it?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said, leading the way.

"Wow, this is pink," Kisshu said as they walked in. "You really like pink, don't you?"

"It's kind of an obsession with me," Ichigo admitted.

"You're cute," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and kissed him.

**I got a lot of support to continue this, so I hope you continue to enjoy this. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Could Redo Everything**

**Episode Three**

Ichigo and Kisshu kept kissing until Sakura called them for dinner. "You're good at this," Kisshu commented.

"You think so?" Ichigo asked. "This morning was my first kiss. You're good too."

Kisshu smirked as they walked into the dining room. Sakura and Shintaro looked up, and Shintaro asked, "What were you doing up there?"

"Kissing," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's good."

"Ichigo's good too," Kisshu said. "Especially considering she's never kissed anyone before today."

"Nothing beyond kissing," Shintaro said.

"You're insane if you think I'd go any further at thirteen," Ichigo said dryly. "Kisshu won't go too far either, right Kisshu?"

"Right," Kisshu said. "I'm not irresponsible."

"Good," Shintaro said. "Come eat. And there's no salad, Ichigo."

"Good, it's about time," Ichigo said as she and Kisshu sat down. "I despise salad."

Kisshu looked at his plate and asked, "What is this, exactly?"

"Breaded chicken, which is meat, and mashed potatoes, which are a type of vegetable," Sakura said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"What is there?" Kisshu asked.

"We have milk, cranberry juice, and orange juice," Sakura said. "And water."

"Can I try orange juice?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure, I'll go get some," Sakura said. She got up and went to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a glass of orange juice. She handed it to Kisshu, who said, "Thanks." He took a sip, and said, "This is good."

"Good," Sakura said. "Let's eat."

Kisshu tried some of the chicken, and said, "I think I like human food."

"Good, since you'll be living here for the rest of your life," Ichigo said. "It's good you like our food."

"I made apple crisp for dessert," Sakura said. "And there's vanilla ice cream to go with it."

"Yay!" Ichigo said. "Kisshu, do you like sweets?"

"Yeah, but I can't have too much, or I get really hyper, really quickly," Kisshu said. "All Cyniclons are sensitive to sugar."

"Well, you can just have a little, then," Sakura said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I can usually tell when I've had enough."

"Good," Shintaro said. "Ichigo, do you have homework tonight?"

"Um…. about that…." Ichigo said uncomfortably. "Due to today's events, I kind of missed school…."

"We'll give you a note with an apology for not calling you in sick," Sakura said. "I have a feeling today's events were more important than school."

"They were," Kisshu said. "Am I going to school tomorrow?"

"No, it's going to take a while for them to get you into the system, so you'll probably be going in on Wednesday or Thursday," Sakura replied. "Tomorrow I'm going to take you clothes shopping while Ichigo's at school."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "I appreciate you doing all this."

Sakura smiled. "Mom, can I invite Moe and Miwa over tomorrow to meet Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, it's better that way," Sakura said. "They won't interrogate Kisshu in the middle of the hallway."

"Your friends are going to interrogate me?" Kisshu asked Ichigo.

"They like to make sure new people in my life are safe," Ichigo said. "Don't worry about it. They're just overprotective."

"Okay," Kisshu said, smiling at her.

They finished dinner, and Sakura said, "Shintaro and I will do the dishes; you two can go have fun."

"Not too much fun," Shintaro said.

"We KNOW, Dad," Ichigo sighed wearily. She took her dishes to the sink, followed by Kisshu. Then they went upstairs to Ichigo's room.

As they settled down on the bed, Kisshu asked, "Why is your dad worried?"

"He's very overprotective," Ichigo said. "I think he doesn't realize that I've grown up- either that or he's refusing to believe that I've grown up. He wants me to stay his little girl, and I guess that view doesn't include me being more independent. I love him, but it would be nice if he could be a little more understanding, like my mom."

"You're lucky," Kisshu said softly. "At least your dad is still alive to be overprotective."

Ichigo looked at Kisshu as a tear slipped down his face. She hugged him, and he buried his face in her shoulder as she said, "I know I can't understand what you're going through, but I'll always be here for you, Kisshu."

"Thanks…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo held him until he calmed down, stroking his hair. When he calmed down, she let go, asking, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah… sorry," Kisshu said.

"What for?" Ichigo asked.

"Crying," Kisshu said.

"There's nothing wrong with crying," Ichigo said gently. "Being able to show your emotions is a sign of strength, not weakness."

"You think so?" Kisshu asked.

"I know so," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled slightly, then yawned. "Tired?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…." Kisshu said sleepily. He snapped his fingers, and a set of pajamas appeared. Before he could go change, though, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ichigo called.

Sakura came in and said, "I think you two should go to bed, it's getting late."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Is Kisshu's room ready?"

"Yes, I just finished setting it up," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "I'm tired."

"Head to bed, then," Sakura said.

"I will," Kisshu said. He kissed Ichigo, and then headed off. Ichigo sighed happily and got out her pajamas.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up to a beeping sound from Ichigo's room, and went to see what it was. It turned out to be her alarm clock, but she was ignoring it. Kisshu went over and yanked the blankets off, saying happily, "Morning Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo glared at him as she sat up. "Did you have to?" she asked.

"Don't you want to get to school on time?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh…." Ichigo said. "I guess you're right. Why'd you call me Koneko-chan?"

"You're my kitten," Kisshu said. "And you're half-cat."

"I like it," Ichigo said. She remembered always wondering why exactly Kisshu called her that, but it was true; she did like that nickname. She got up and gathered up some clothes, then went to change, kissing Kisshu's cheek on the way. Kisshu smirked and started making the bed as she left.

Sakura came in as he finished, and said, "You didn't have to make Ichigo's bed."

"I yanked the blankets off to wake her up; I thought it was only fair," Kisshu replied.

"You're sweet," Sakura said. "I hope you don't mind wearing some of Shintaro's clothes for shopping; you're going to attract a lot of attention dressed like you were yesterday."

"I don't mind," Kisshu said.

Ichigo came back a few minutes later- and the room changed to Deep Blue's dimension. Kisshu and Ichigo both went down on one knee, noticing Sakura wasn't with them. "How did it go yesterday?" Deep Blue's voice asked.

"Ryou tried to kill us, but Keiichiro got him arrested, and Keiichiro is willing to go with our idea," Ichigo replied. "And Ryou will be in jail."

"Very good," Deep Blue. "Kisshu, how is it living with Ichigo?"

"I like it," Kisshu said. "Apparently her mom is taking me shopping today; both her parents are really nice- though she claims her father is insane."

"Insane?" Deep Blue asked warily.

"Not evil insane," Ichigo said. "He's paranoid about me having a boyfriend, that's all. He's not at all evil- except when someone hurts me. Then he turns into a sword-wielding madman, and my mom has to tie him to his recliner. So since I know Kisshu would never hurt me, he's safe."

"Good to know," Deep Blue said. "I was thinking of sending Pai to help with the Mew Aqua search, considering he's a genius scientist."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kisshu said. "When do you think he'll get here?"

"Sometime tonight Earth time," Deep Blue said. "I'll let him know to teleport to your location."

"Thank you," Kisshu said. "Was that all? Ichigo needs to get to school."

"Yes, that was it, I just wanted you to know Pai would be coming and ask about the truce," Deep Blue said. The blue mist faded, and Ichigo's bedroom reappeared, with Sakura standing there looking worried.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"You disappeared!" Sakura said. "What was that about?"

"Sorry, my leader wanted to tell us that he's sending my cousin Pai to help with the search for Mew Aqua to save my planet," Kisshu said. "Can I explain more after I teleport Ichigo to school? She's going to be late."

"Yes," Sakura said. "Come back when you're done."

"I will," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, you should get shoes on."

Ichigo ran out, grabbing her school bag on the way, and Sakura said to Kisshu, "Will you give Ichigo this note for her teachers?"

"Sure," Kisshu said, taking the envelope. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Sakura said, as Kisshu left.

Kisshu teleported Ichigo to school, and then teleported back to his room. He took one of the pills to change his ears as Sakura came in carrying some clothes. "I found some clothes for you," she said. "Why don't you go take a shower and put them on?"

"Alright, thanks," Kisshu said, taking the clothes. He went and took his shower, then put the clothes on. They were kind of loose on him, but they weren't a bad fit otherwise. He went downstairs, and found Sakura in the kitchen, drinking tea. "Hi, did you have a nice shower?" she asked him.

"I don't think I've ever seen that many shampoo bottles in one place before…." Kisshu said. "Humans have it nice."

"Not all of us do, but Shintaro has a good job, so we're able to afford more than some people," Sakura said. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Do you have toast?" Kisshu asked. "I like toast."

"Sure, what do you want on it?" Sakura asked. "We have butter, and a few types of jam."

"I know what butter is, but what's jam?" Kisshu asked.

"Cooked fruit with sugar," Sakura said. "We have strawberry, apricot, and raspberry."

"Can I try strawberry?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Sakura said with a smile. "Go sit down, I'll get that for you."

Kisshu sat down at the table, and watched Sakura put bread in the toaster. As she waited for it to be done, she said, "We have to go grocery shopping today as well as getting clothes. I think you'll find that interesting."

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

"Food shopping," Sakura explained. "On Earth, food costs money."

"Does everything cost money here?" Kisshu asked.

"Pretty much," Sakura said. "I'm glad we adopted you by just taking you in; usually adoptions cost lots of money."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"The money is to support the orphanages; they ask for money to feed and clothe the children who live there, and pay for things like heating the buildings, and other needs," Sakura explained. "What's adoption like on your planet?"

"There are so many orphans that people just take in however many children they're able to feed," Kisshu replied. "There's no real process for adoption; if a kid is orphaned, they just have to find another family to take them in. Cyniclon women can't usually have more than one or two children; three is rare. Our race doesn't reproduce as often as humans, and it's possible we'll die out altogether one day."

"That's too bad," Sakura said. "When you and Ichigo get married, do you want kids?"

"Yeah…. I think having kids would be nice, and Ichigo would make a great mother," Kisshu said.

"I agree," Sakura said. "Should we get going?"

"Sure," Kisshu replied. "How are we getting there?"

"We'll go in my car," Sakura said. "There are too many people there for you to teleport."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I've never been in a car."

"You don't have them on your planet, right?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't even know what they were before; we don't really need them, since we can all teleport," Kisshu said.

"Sounds nice….." Sakura said. "Go get your boots on, and I'll get my purse."

Kisshu obeyed, and Sakura met him at the front door. "The car is in the garage," Sakura said. She led the way, and got into the driver's seat. "Kisshu, you get the passenger seat, on the other side," she said.

Kisshu got in, and said, "This is kind of small…."

"Are you claustrophobic?" Sakura asked.

"Kind of," Kisshu replied.

"You'll be fine as long as you click in," Sakura said. "It's safe."

"Click in?" Kisshu asked.

"Can you put your seat belt on?" Sakura asked. "That's what I meant."

Kisshu put his seatbelt on, and Sakura started up the car, then drove off. They reached the mall parking lot fifteen minutes later, and got out. "I don't really like cars," Kisshu said.

"Sorry," Sakura said. "I guess it'll take a while before you're used to them."

"Yeah… where are we going first?" Kisshu asked.

"We're going to the big department store, since they have lots of clothes," Sakura said. "Follow me."

Kisshu followed her to a large building, and went in, looking around. "This is HUGE," he said.

"Yep," Sakura said. "The clothes are over here." She led the way to the men's section, and said, "Start looking around, and let me know if you see anything you like. I'd say you need size small shirts, and size 8 pants and shorts. We should probably get you a winter jacket and school shoes too."

"I need new shoes?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Just for school," Sakura explained.

"Oh…. what does this say?" Kisshu asked, pointing to a shirt with English writing on it.

"It says 'I'm sexy' in English, and you are not getting that," Sakura said. Kisshu drooped and started looking at plain shirts.

A while later he had a bunch of black and green shirts, and took them to Sakura, who had found a cart, and put some pants and shorts in it. She had also found a dark green winter jacket, and a bunch of socks. "Do you need underwear?" she asked Kisshu.

"No, I brought some with me," Kisshu said. "I just need to go get it."

"Alright, let's go find shoes, and then we can pay and go get your uniform," Sakura said. Kisshu nodded and followed her to the shoes section.

They got shoes, which Kisshu wasn't thrilled about, then paid and went to get a school uniform. This didn't take long, so they got back in the car and went to the grocery store.

Kisshu's jaw nearly dropped when they went into the store. Sakura giggled and said, "You look shocked."

"I've never seen this much food in one place," Kisshu said. "That's a LOT of food."

"Well, there are lots of people who need food, so there has to be a lot of food," Sakura explained. "We only need a few things."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Can we get more apples?"

"You really like them, don't you?" Sakura asked. "Apples are sold year-round, so that's not a problem. Let's go get some."

Kisshu happily followed her to the produce section, and watched as she picked out a large bag of apples. "Can I have one?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"After I've paid for them, yes," Sakura said.

Kisshu drooped and asked, "What else do we need?"

"We need some fish, more potatoes, bread, and sliced turkey and cheese," Sakura said.

"What's turkey?" Kisshu asked.

"Meat," Sakura explained. "We need to go to the deli; they slice it for you there."

"Don't you need to cook it?" Kisshu asked.

"This turkey is already cooked," Sakura said. "Come on."

They went to the deli, and got turkey and sliced Muenster cheese, and then went to get the rest of the groceries. They paid, and on the way out, Sakura handed Kisshu an apple. He perked up and started eating it as Sakura drove home.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo was walking home with Moe and Miwa, who were pestering her with questions. Ever since she told them she had given up on Aoyama, they had been nagging her. She noticed that like everyone else, they seemed to think the alien attacks had never happened. "Guys, you can ask me more questions when we get to my place," she said.

"Oh, fine," Moe said sulkily. Then she perked up and said, "Look, we're here!"

Ichigo led the way into her house, and called, "I'm home, and I brought Moe and Miwa!"

"We're in the kitchen," Sakura called back.

Ichigo and her friends went in, and found Kisshu and Sakura in the kitchen. "Hi girls," Sakura said. "Are you going to Ichigo's room?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, are you coming?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Are these your friends?"

"Yep, this is Moe, and Miwa," Ichigo said. "Let's go upstairs."

Moe, Miwa, and Kisshu went upstairs with her, and they settled down.

**I think I'll put the interrogation and maybe school in the next chapter. I know this was probably disappointing, since it's pretty boring, but I'm hoping you'll still read it and the next chapter. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Could Redo Everything**

**Episode Four**

When they were settled, Moe asked, "So what's the story? I thought you liked Aoyama, but now Kisshu is your boyfriend?"

"I did like Aoyama- until I realized he's very boring," Ichigo said. "And besides, you two dared me to ask him out. You still owe me, by the way."

"We'll take you out for ice cream on the weekend," Moe said. "So is there more to this?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I told you about Café Mew Mew, remember?"

"Yeah…." Miwa said.

"Turns out the owner was an evil madman," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I were originally supposed to be enemies, because he came here from a different planet to take over Earth, but I suggested a truce to his leader, who agreed. Unfortunately, when I took this idea to Ryou, he refused and attempted to kill me and my co-workers, so Keiichiro, his assistant, called the police and got him arrested. So no, you can't go annihilate him."

"Aww…." Moe and Miwa said together.

"So Kisshu is an alien?" Moe asked.

"My people are called Cyniclons," Kisshu said. "And the reason I look human is because my cousin created a pill that changes my ears."

"What do they normally look like?" Miwa asked.

"Cute elf ears," Ichigo said happily. "I wish you didn't have to change your ears, Kisshu. They're ADORABLE!"

"Thanks…." Kisshu said, blushing slightly. Ichigo hugged him happily.

"Kisshu, are you going to school with us?" Moe asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said. "Um…. are you going to interrogate me?"

"Oh right, forgot about that," Moe said. "But as long as you treat Ichigo well and don't break up with her, we'll let it slide."

"Why would I break up with Ichigo?" Kisshu asked. "Ichigo's my life. And before I met her, my opinion on girls was that they should all burn in hell. You two don't seem bad, though…."

"Let me guess; you had fan girls, and therefore you hate girls," Miwa said.

"Pretty much," Kisshu said.

"Well, if you have problems, let us know so we can make the 'problems' scream for mercy," Moe said with an evil grin.

Kisshu returned the evil grin and said, "Deal."

"I think we're going to get along well," Ichigo said. The others smirked and nodded happily.

_**The next morning: **_"I hate these shoes," Kisshu complained.

"Sorry, but they're required," Ichigo said. "Would a kiss make it better?"

Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo kissed him. When they broke it off, Kisshu said, "I guess I'll live."

Ichigo giggled and took his hand, then started walking. They met up with Moe and Miwa at the front gates to the school, and Moe said, "Wow, you're early."

"Kisshu yanked the blankets off," Ichigo said as Kisshu smirked. "We have to go to the office to check in; do you want to come?"

"Sure," Miwa said. She and Moe led the way to the office, and to their surprise, they found the principal waiting. "Hi Mr. Izika," Moe said. "Did you finally give up on us?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, I'm sick of suspending you once or twice a week, so you now have two rules: you have to have a reason for beating someone, and NO KILLING," Mr. Izika said resignedly.

"Got it," Miwa said. "Can Kisshu beat people up if they hurt Ichigo?"

"I suppose so," Mr. Izika said. "Get to your first period class, please."

Moe and Miwa gave him mock salutes, and left with Kisshu and Ichigo, who were snickering. "What's the first class?" Kisshu asked.

"Japanese History," Ichigo said. "Mom explained that you don't know anything about it, so I'll help you."

"History is Ichigo's best subject," Moe said as they reached the classroom.

"Good," Kisshu said as they sat down together. The teacher came in a few minutes later, and after the bell rang, she said, "We have a new student today, and I'd like you to be welcoming. Ikisatashi Kisshu, can you stand up so everyone can see you?"

Kisshu obeyed, and the teacher said, "Thank you. I'm going to pass out a worksheet, and I want you all to finish it by the end of class. Whatever you don't finish will be added to your homework." She picked up a stack of papers, and started passing them out. "Kisshu, Ichigo will be helping you with this, since I've been informed you don't know Japanese History," she said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. The teacher nodded and moved on as Ichigo pushed her desk closer to Kisshu's, and said, "Let's get started."

Kisshu listened as Ichigo explained the worksheet, and got to work, with her helping him.

Ichigo was impressed; Kisshu seemed to pick things up quickly, and she didn't have to tell him things more than once. _I didn't realize he was this smart; I wonder if it's from growing up with Pai, or if he's just naturally smart, _she thought.

They finished the worksheet fifteen minutes before the bell, and Ichigo raised her hand. The teacher came over and asked, "Are you both done?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's a fast learner."

"Good," the teacher said. "Here's the homework." She handed them a worksheet, and they started packing up.

"What's next?" Kisshu asked as they heard the bell ring.

"Math…." Ichigo said gloomily. "Then science, then lunch."

"I HATE math and science," Kisshu grumbled. "I kind of get the point of math, but science is just stupid. What part of life involves memorizing the periodic table?"

"Beats me," Moe said. "Not to mention I don't get why we need to learn about cells. Science is completely pointless. They should make it optional, since some people like it, but most of us hate it."

"When I was back home, I suggested replacing science with a second recess period, and got sent to the office," Kisshu said.

"Maybe we should petition the school to do that," Ichigo said.

"Won't work, the course is mandatory in all schools," Miwa said. "Sadly."

The others sighed as they entered the next classroom and sat down together.

They got through the work without falling asleep, and what felt like five hours later, they were off to the science room. "This teacher is evil, so be careful," Moe said to Kisshu. "Luckily he's also four hundred years old, so he can't hear too well."

"My principal back home was four hundred years old too, and all the kids called her Dinosaur Lady," Kisshu said.

The girls giggled as they reached the science room. The teacher certainly looked old, and he waited till everyone was seated before saying, "Alright, today we're going to be mixing chemicals together. And before you say a word, Miss Yanagida, the goal is NOT to blow up your fellow students."

"Aw, come on," Moe said. "Saki needs to go down SOMEHOW; why can't I blow her up?"

A black-haired girl at the next table squeaked as the others edged away from her. Seeing she had nowhere to hide, Saki asked, "May I be excused, Sensei?"

"No, because I'm not going to let Miss Yanagida blow you up," the teacher said wearily. "Now, there are instructions on your tables, and I'll pass out samples of the chemicals. You will be working with whoever is at your table. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the class chorused. The teacher nodded and gathered up some chemicals from his desk, then started going from table to table, passing them out. When he reached Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa's table, he said, "At least TRY not to blow things up."

"Oh, fine," Miwa said sulkily. She picked up the instructions, and said, "It looks like it just changes color, but that's with one drop of the green stuff. Let's see what happens with two drops!"

"This should be interesting," Kisshu commented as Miwa carefully poured two drops of one chemical into a beaker full of a different kind of chemical. It turned blood red, and the friends looked at each other. Miwa poured another drop in, and it started bubbling. "Cool, bubbling blood," Kisshu said.

"Eww…" Ichigo said. "What now?"

"It was supposed to turn purple," Miwa said. "Oh well. I wonder what happens when I dump the whole thing in."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Ichigo said. "If we blow up the table, we might get hurt."

"Don't you have any spirit of adventure?" Moe asked.

"I suppose it could be fine," Ichigo said. Miwa smirked and dumped the rest of the vial into the bubbling chemical. It started boiling, and the beaker started shaking. Suddenly the red liquid disappeared, and was replaced by blood red smoke. "Um…. what is it doing?" Ichigo asked. "I've got a bad feeling about this…."

"That looks poisonous," Kisshu said. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…."

"Let's get out of here before Sensei notices," Miwa said.

"The whole class appears to be unconscious," Kisshu commented.

"I'm dizzy…." Moe said. Then she passed out, and Miwa wasn't far behind. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and dragged her out to the hallway. "Now what?" Ichigo asked.

"We go to the principal and tell him what happened," Kisshu said. "You're going to have to show me where his office is."

"'Kay," Ichigo said, and ran off, followed by Kisshu. They ignored a few teachers who yelled at them to stop running, and reached Mr. Izika's office in record time. Kisshu knocked, and they heard Mr. Izika say, "Come in!"

Kisshu opened the door, and went in, followed by Ichigo. "What happened?" Mr. Izika asked. "You look grim."

"Our entire science class is unconscious due to Miwa not following the instructions we were given about the chemicals," Kisshu said. "I got Ichigo out of there before it could affect us, but I really hope you've got some solution to this."

"I'll call the fire department," Mr. Izika said. He picked up the phone, and dialed 911. When he got a response, he said, "There's been a chemical mishap at Daikon Middle School, I need you to send people over who can help. Great, thanks." He hung up, and asked, "Did you close the door when you left the room?"

"Oops," Kisshu said.

"I'll go evacuate the school; please go wait out in the schoolyard," the principal said, and raced out. Ichigo and Kisshu went outside, and sighed.

"That didn't go well," Ichigo commented as they heard an alarm go off in the school. "It might have been better if the table blew up."

"Yeah…. I guess we should have stopped Miwa," Kisshu said.

Students and teachers started pouring out of the school, and Ichigo sighed as they heard sirens. A bunch of fire trucks and ambulances pulled into the schoolyard, and firefighters and EMTs got out and ran into the building.

A while later, Mr. Izika came up to them and said, "You two should head home; the school's apparently not safe to be in right now, so they'll have to get rid of the smoke and clean everything up before anyone can come back."

"Alright," Kisshu said. "We'll go back home."

"I will be sending out a memo about this, so your parents know what happened," Mr. Izika said.

"We'll let them know," Ichigo said. Mr. Izika nodded and left. Ichigo and Kisshu started walking home.

**Interesting first day of school for Kisshu… I'll try to have more chapters out soon. Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If I Could Redo Everything**

**Episode Five**

When Kisshu and Ichigo got home, they heard footsteps, and Sakura came out looking puzzled. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"Yeah, Miwa decided she was going to dump the entire vial of chemicals into another chemical, and Ichigo and I were the only ones who didn't pass out," Kisshu said. "I really should have stopped her…."

"And apparently the school isn't safe to be in right now, so they have to clear it before we can go back," Ichigo added.

"I guess you'll be home for a while," Sakura said. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I was thinking of showing Kisshu around, since he's new to Tokyo," Ichigo said. "Provided we're not working on collecting Mew Aqua, of course."

"That sounds like a good plan; let me know if you need a ride somewhere," Sakura said.

"Alright, thanks Mom," Ichigo said happily.

"I heard something upstairs," Kisshu commented.

Before Ichigo or Sakura could respond, they heard footsteps, and Pai came in. "Hi Pai," Kisshu said. "I thought you were going to be here last night."

"I wanted to make more pills for us," Pai said. "So I kind of got held up."

"That's okay," Kisshu said. "This is my girlfriend, Ichigo, and her mom, Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you both," Pai said. "I'm Ikisatashi Pai, Kisshu's cousin."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said, smiling. "Do you need a place to stay as well?"

"I was going to ask if your creator would let me stay while I'm here; I know Kisshu's already living here," Pai said.

"Keiichiro has at least one spare room; I think that would work," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "Should we go ask?"

"Let's do that," Kisshu said.

Before they could go, however, they heard teleportation, and Taruto appeared. Pai and Kisshu gave him death glares, and he said sulkily, "I just wanted to see Earth…."

"Did you tell anyone?" Kisshu asked.

"I told Yusuke to tell Mom and Dad after the ship left," Taruto said. "Mom and Dad would have said no."

"Well, it's not like we're fighting," Pai commented. "If Keiichiro has only one spare room, though, you and I will be sharing, Taruto."

"Oh, fine," Taruto said. "It's not like I'm not used to it."

"Alright, let's go," Pai said. "Kisshu, can you give us the image?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He implanted the image of Café Mew Mew into Pai and Taruto's minds, and then took Ichigo's hand and teleported to Café Mew Mew.

They landed in the main room, and Pai and Taruto teleported in soon after. "Keiichiro?" Ichigo called.

"In the kitchen," Keiichiro called back. Ichigo led the way to the kitchen, and Keiichiro looked up. "Friends of yours?" he asked, nodding to Pai and Taruto.

"We're Kisshu's cousins," Taruto said. "I'm Taruto, and that's Pai. Deep Blue suggested that Pai come and help with searching for Mew Aqua, because he's a scientist."

"It's nice to meet you both," Keiichiro said. "Do you need somewhere to stay? I've got two empty rooms now that Ryou is in jail."

"That's what we came to ask; it doesn't seem fair to Sakura to ask her to take in two more people," Pai replied. "Is it okay for us to stay here?"

"Of course," Keiichiro said. "It's just me here; it'll be nice to have company."

"Alright, thank you," Pai said. "I'll go get my belongings. Taruto, did you bring anything?"

"Yep," Taruto said. "I'll go get my stuff too." He teleported out, followed by Pai.

Keiichiro looked at Kisshu, and asked, "So your leader is still willing to form a truce?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "We agreed that Earth is really too polluted and messy for our race to live on; if we can find enough Mew Aqua, Cyniclonia could become better than Earth."

"Do you have any ideas on how to collect Mew Aqua?" Keiichiro asked.

"It's located underground; why not make a sensor or something like that?" Kisshu suggested. "Pai could help you with that; science is not my strong point."

"I'll ask him about that," Keiichiro said.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Keiichiro picked up, saying, "Hello, this is Akasaka Keiichiro, how can I help you?"

Kisshu and Ichigo watched as he sighed and said, "I'll ask the girls. I'm willing to do so, but I'm not sure about them. What? Yes, I did try to discourage Ryou from going through with the Mew Project, but after I failed, I stuck around to protect the girls. I knew his feelings against the Cyniclons were dangerous to others. I know I should have told someone about this sooner, but I didn't think Ryou would go as far as trying to kill us for wanting a truce. I understand, thanks. I'll get back to you on the girls' decision." He got a response, and hung up, then sighed.

"Was that the police?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, they were wondering if you would testify against Ryou, since you were directly affected by his actions," Keiichiro said. "I'm going to tell the courts what I know, but you're not obligated to do so."

"I'll talk to my parents, but I think I will if they let me," Ichigo said. "Can I get back to you after I've talked with them? My school is going to be closed down for a while due to a chemical accident."

"Sure," Keiichiro said. "You should head home; I'm sure it's close to dinnertime."

Pai and Taruto teleported in then, carrying suitcases. "I'm taking Koneko-chan home," Kisshu informed them. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Pai said.

"Have fun!" Taruto said.

Kisshu smirked and teleported Ichigo back home.

Sakura came in as they arrived, and said, "Just in time for dinner. Oh, and I got a call from your principal."

"What did he say?" Ichigo asked as they went to the kitchen.

"The school's going to be closed for two weeks; apparently the chemical Miwa created basically infested the entire school, and it's going to take a while to get rid of the residue," Sakura said as they sat down at the table. Shintaro was working late.

"What happened with the rest of our classmates?" Kisshu asked.

"They and your teacher were examined at the hospital," Sakura said. "For some reason, falling unconscious seems to have protected them from being poisoned, so they're fine."

"What about Miwa? Is she in trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"Miwa's been suspended for a month, and her parents grounded her for two months," Sakura said. "The principal decided that since she wasn't trying to poison people, he wouldn't expel her. The reason for the long suspension is that she thought blowing up the table would be amusing. Apparently that's what she was hoping would happen if she mixed all of the chemicals together."

"Great…." Ichigo sighed. "At least she's not getting expelled, though."

"That's definitely a plus," Kisshu said. He looked at the plate Sakura had given him, and asked, "What's this?"

"Lasagna," Sakura said. "It's pasta layered with meat, tomato sauce, and different cheeses."

"Tomato sauce?" Kisshu asked.

"Sauce made with tomatoes, which are a type of fruit, and different herbs and garlic," Sakura explained."

"I thought fruit was sweet," Kisshu said.

"Not all of it," Ichigo replied. "I think you'll like this."

Kisshu took a bite, and his face lit up. "Like it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah!" Kisshu said happily, and started eating. Ichigo started eating too, as did Sakura.

When they were done, Sakura said, "I made chocolate mousse while you were at the Café."

"Yay!" Ichigo said. "Kisshu, have you ever had chocolate?"

"No, what is it?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a type of sweet," Sakura said. "I've never met anyone who doesn't like chocolate."

"It must be really good," Kisshu said. "So what's chocolate mousse?"

"It's melted chocolate mixed with heavy cream," Ichigo explained. "Mom's chocolate mousse is really great."

Kisshu perked up and asked hopefully, "Can I have some?"

"Of course," Sakura said. "I'm not going to give you too much, though, since you said you can't have a lot of dessert."

"Yeah…." Kisshu said. "Why doesn't sugar have any effect on humans?"

"We get hyper if we eat too much, but it's not as bad as with Cyniclons," Ichigo explained. "We can get addicted, too, but I think sugar's effect is just stronger with Cyniclons for some reason. Maybe Pai would know."

"If I didn't know he'd go into a long, jargon-filled explanation, I'd ask," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled as Sakura set bowls of mousse in front of them both.

**I know it's too short, but I hope you like that Pai and Taruto are in there now. I'm still not sure how to put Pudding and Zakuro in this fic, so if you've got ideas for that, let me know. Please review!**


End file.
